Silencio
by Nalya Granger
Summary: A pesar de sus cuatro años Roxanne sabe cuando la Madriguera está inusitadamente silenciosa y, a pesar de su edad, sabe cuando un familiar suyo necesita un abrazo.


Este fic participa en el reto "La chistera explosiva" para el foro de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

**Disclaimmer:** Nada del potterverso me pertenece, todo es de J.K Rowling.

**Nota del autor:** La preciosa chistera decidió otorgarme en gracia los siguientes elementos: **Roxanne Weasley**,** Rating K** y **Drama.** Sí, como veis, el maldito bicho sigue sin tenerme aprecio y eso que le soborné, quiero decir… que le acaricié. Se hizo lo que se pudo.

* * *

**SILENCIO.**

* * *

Roxanne Weasley contaba con cuatro añitos cuando notó que toda la Madriguera se oscurecía. Ya no había la luz que normalmente caracterizada al hogar de sus abuelos. No oía el ruido de los trastos de la cocina ni las carcajadas de sus familiares, ni los gritos de sus primos. Con sus pocos años Roxanne sabía que allí pasaba algo, todo estaba sumamente silencioso en la habitación en la que todos estaban reunidos.

Cuando llegaron el tío Percy y la tía Audrey los dos parecían afligidos, como si alguien les hubiera quitado su peluche favorito y lo hubiera escondido donde ellos jamás podrían encontrarlo. Cuando Roxanne los vio sintió muchas ganas de llorar, entre sus caras y el ambiente inusualmente serio la pobre niña estaba cada vez más nerviosa.

Su padre muchas veces le había sonreído pero no era la sonrisa que normalmente le caracterizaba, no hacía juego con sus ojos azules, no era _su _sonrisa. Era una sonrisa triste, poco propia de su padre, descorazonadora, no, realmente no era una sonrisa propia de él y eso inquietaba todavía más a la niña. Se sentía aterrada, rodeada por extraños con las caras de sus familiares. Odiaba ese ambiente recio, agobiante, triste. La niña quería reír, preguntar por qué se había tenido que poner su vestido negro que siempre iba de la mano con algo triste, quería quitárselo, le resultaba pesado y no le gustaba. Tampoco le gustaba cómo le sentaba ese color a su madre, ella tenía que lucir colores vivos que hicieran que el sol la envidiara. No quería verla tan apagada, tan triste. No quería que todos estuvieran tan tristes. Quería reír, cantar, hacer que todos sonrieran pero sabía que esos intentos no serían bien recibidos, _algo _le decía que no era el momento de reír y eso Roxanne no lo entendía pero permanecía callada, a un lado, estirándose constantemente la falda y esperando que aquel silencio agobiante terminaba.

Paseó la mirada por los presentes y vio las lágrimas en sus ojos pero sin dejarlas salir, lo peor era el rostro de su abuela, de su yaya, siempre cariñoso y afectivo ahora tenía la mirada fija en algún punto lejano mientras su mirada estaba rota.

Roxanne pudo ver que su mirada se parecía a la mirada que su muñeca de porcelana tenía y no le gustaba cómo le quedaba a su abuela, no, no era nada agradable de ver. Su madre permanecía estoica, con una mirada de tristeza pero con más entereza que la que aparentaba su padre, con la mano entrelazada con la de su esposa, miraba fijamente a Percy mientras aguantaba el tipo cómo podía.

La niña pudo comprobar que el centro de aquella extraña e inusual reunión eran Percy y Audrey, quiso preguntar por qué pero no se sintió con ánimos a romper aquel silencio tan pesado. No se sentía adecuado, el silencio le intimidaba mucho y le estaban dando ganas de llorar. Quería salir de allí.

Su padre fue el primero en darse cuenta de las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir de los ojos de su hija así que, disculpándose en voz baja, la cogió en brazos y salió al patio de la Madriguera.

Roxanne recibió el aire libre como si llevara sin respirar horas, con la necesidad que tenía de deshacerse de toda la tristeza que había en aquella casa. Su padre la miró y se alegró de que las lágrimas hubieran desaparecido de los ojos de su hija.

Se acercó a un peral cercano al huerto de su madre y se sentó en la hierba con su hija en el regazo. Por un momento los dos miraron fijamente el cielo azul despejado que había aquel día mientras cada uno pensaba en sus asuntos. Sin embargo, la niña no pudo aguantar más el no saber qué es lo que pasaba en casa de sus abuelos y así se lo preguntó a su padre.

—Cariño, son cosas de mayores, pero debes comprender que es un momento muy duro para el tío Percy y la tía Audrey —contestó su padre con una sonrisa triste. Esa respuesta no gustó nada a la niña.

—Papi, ya soy mayor y no me gusta la tristeza que hay en casa. ¿Qué le ha pasado a los titos? ¿Es por el primo que viene en camino? —los pequeños ojitos que miraban fijamente a George lograron que este abrazara fuertemente a la niña procurando no soltar ninguna lágrima, sabía lo que era perder a alguien de la familia pero jamás pensó que volverían a sufrir una pérdida y mucho menos alguien tan inocente como un niño.

—El primo está dormido —replicó simplemente su padre.

—¿Y cuándo podremos jugar con él? ¿Por qué están tan tristes entonces los tíos?

—No podrás jugar con él porque el primo dormirá para siempre, por eso están tristes.

Roxanne miró confusa a su padre. ¿Dormido para siempre? Recordaba que su padre le había dicho lo mismo a ella y Fred cuando hablaron del tío Fred, de su hermano gemelo. Sabía lo que eso significaba a pesar de su corta edad.

—¿El primo está muerto? —preguntó en voz queda la niña. George asintió y Roxanne se levantó de golpe del regazo de su padre y echó a correr. George la llamó pero la niña no hizo caso de sus llamadas, corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia la casa, hacia el silencio que tanto la agobiaba y del que había querido huir.

Cuando entró se dirigió rápidamente a sus tíos y abrazó a los dos por las piernas. Eso fue lo que necesitó Audrey para romper a llorar y coger a la pequeña a la cual mojó el vestido con sus lágrimas. Percy, por su parte, lloraba en silencio abrazando a su mujer y a su sobrina.

Roxanne sentía como su vestido se estaba empapando y notaba los sollozos de su tía en el oído pero, en cierta forma, sentía que así los estaba ayudando a deshacerse del silencio que oprimía sus corazones porque ella estaría ahí para ellos aunque su hijo estuviera durmiendo.

Por un momento, la niña ya no se sentía intimidada por el silencio sino que lo comprendía y lo tomó como un fiel amigo del primo que jamás conoció y pensó que este les estaría viendo desde algún punto. Por eso le dedicó una sonrisa al techo, esperando que su primo pudiera recibirla.

* * *

FIN.


End file.
